


Lovely

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lovely, M/M, Songfic, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan and Phil are fighting. Again. And Phil is tired of it. Again.songfic based on ‘’Lovely’‘ by Twenty One Pilots





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

They were having another argument. It was the fifth one this week, and it was only Wednesday. Phil was tired. More than tired of listening to Dan complain about everything and nothing at the same time.

_You say things with your mouth  
Cobwebs and flies come out_

Phil knew everything Dan was ranting about their relationship were lies. Completely utter and damned lies. “I hate this. I hate being in this mess of relationship. I hate being with you” he screamed over and over again. But Phil knew much better than that.   


_I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow  
Luckily I can read your mind_

Phil was glad he could be able to read, or in this case, to listen between the lines. Dan might be saying that he and Phil weren’t made for eachother, but in his eyes he could see the desperation screaming “please, don’t leave me.”

_Flies and cobwebs unwind_  
They will not take you down  
They will not cast you out, out. 

He was sure Dan often used hurtful words to protect himself from voicing more strong feelings he wasn’t ready to voice yet. Phil also thought that voicing those words would make him believe that that was what he wanted, but maybe not what he needed. __  
  
Dear friend, here we are again pretending  
To understand how you think your world is ending

Phil tried to emphasize with Dan. He tried to feel what he was feeling, but often that made him feel worse. Dan always had blown things out of proportion, bombarding Phil with questions that didn’t have a proper answer instead of letting it be. Phil dind’t know where this relationship was headed in the future. Phil didn’t know if Dan leaving uni was for better or for worse. He simply didn’t know.

_Sending signals and red flags in waves  
It’s hard to tell the difference between blood and water these days_

On their best days he could see how Dan tried to approach him, giving him hints that he wanted his comfort. And sometimes a touch of a hand or a simpel hug would do. But at soon as they appeared, they were gone again. It wasn’t easy to know.

_I’ll pray that one day you see_  
The only difference between life and dying  
Is one is trying, that’s all we’re going to do  
So try to love me and I’ll try to save you.   


Phil really wished Dan would see what he was screaming at him right now in a few years wouldn’t matter. Only if this lasted. Because if Dan really didn’t try to apologize for this Phil was sure one day he would get tired. But both needed to put effort in this relationship, not only Phil.

He sometimes screamed back, like this time. “I love you, don’t you see that, Dan? Why cannot you love me back?” And that shut Dan up. Because he didn’t really try to love Phil. As he saw it, he was just a friend who often offered Dan a safe place in his arms when he needed one. That was it.

_Won’t you stay alive_  
I’ll take you on a ride  
I will make you believe you are lovely.   


This time it seemed different, because Dan actually responded in a tiny and quivering voice “I cannot even love myself, so how do you want me to love you back?”

Phil put all his anger aside and hugged Dan, who was clsoe to tears. “I not lovable Phil, I don’t really understand how you can love me.”

“Let me and I will show you how you deserve to be loved.” __  
Your redemption won’t grow stale  
We are now just setting sail  
On the seas of what we fear  
Treason now is growing near to me

“I know this relationship scares you. The future scares you and it scares me too. But we need each other to face it; we will face it together.” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear, holding him a bit closer. __  
  
I’m coming clean  
God, hit me straight on. 

“I’m so sorry Phil. I’m sorry for screaming. I’m sorry for everything.” Dan hugged Phil back, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks onto Phil’s t-shirt. __  
  
Won’t you stay alive  
I’ll take you on a ride  
I will make you believe you are lovely.  


“You will be okay, Dan. We will be okay” Phil whispered while he deattached himself from the hig and cleaned Dan’s tears with his thumbs. “But you need to promise me you will try. You will try to keep this relationship aflowat, I cannot do it alone.”

Dan nodded, looking into Phil’s blue eyes, “I promise you I will.’‘  

 _You say things with your mouth,_  
Cobwebs and flies come out.  
I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow  
Luckily, I can read your mind  
  
Don’t be gone  
  
You say things with your mouth,  
Cobwebs and flies come out. 

Phil knew sooner or later they would be okay. Even if Dan kept screaming at him, even if he was still hurting inside, Phil could see that Dan really didn’t mean anything with those ugly words. He didn’t.

At least he promised he was going to try. And this time Phil believed him.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
